


You Can't Make This Up

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: This is what happens when Shuri is bored.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	You Can't Make This Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



To: Accidental Arachnid Boy  
From: Shuri  
Subject: You can't make this up...except you can

Guess what I found! Here's an excerpt:

_There wasn't one hotel room left in the whole town of Cambridge. There were none in Boston. None anywhere else around because of some kind of boat race. Luckily, Peter had a single room in his dorm at MIT because it was cheaper to live on campus and be an RA than rent an apartment with a million roommates. Plus, he didn't have to commute to the labs to work on his senior thesis._

_"Yeah, it's totally cool. You can, uh, stay with me, Mr. Stark," Peter said. His cheeks were cherry red because he was asking Tony Stark to stay with him, and that was totally not weird or anything. "I'll sleep on the floor or...something."_

_"Sure thing, Kid." But Mr. Stark winked, and Peter had absolutely no idea what that meant._

* * *

To: Pretty Pretty Princess  
From: Peter  
Subject: re: You can't make this up...except you can

WTF, SHURI?!?!

To: Accidental Arachnid Boy  
From: Shuri  
Subject: Re: re: You can't make this up...except you can

The fucking doesn't start until later, tho:

_Mr. Stark pulled back the covers and patted the empty space beside him. Peter couldn't help but gulp. It was a twin bed. Peter barely fit in it himself. But he didn't argue. He turned on his side, away from Mr. Stark. If he didn't, Mr. Stark would feel the growing bulge in his pajama pants, and if that happened, Peter would either die or literally explode._

_"Relax," Mr. Stark whispered as he started to spoon Peter._

_Little spoon to Tony Stark. Peter knew he'd probably had this dream, but his brain was singularly focused on not cumming his pants right then._

* * *

To: Pretty Pretty Princess  
From: Peter  
Subject: Re: re: re: You can't make this up...except you can

WHO WROTE THIS? Did you do this? Where did you find this? Nobody knows Mr. Stark and I are dating!

* * *

To: Pretty Pretty Princess  
From: sysadmin  
Subject: ATTEMPTED MESSAGE RECALL Re: re: re: You can't make this up...except you can

Accidental Arachnid Boy has attempted to recall the message Re: re: re: You can't make this up...except you can.

* * *

To: Accidental Arachnid Boy  
From: Shuri  
Subject: Too late

Nice try.

* * *

To: Pretty Pretty Princess  
From: Peter  
Subject: Re: Too late

Please don't tell anyone. It's not a big deal. I mean, it is, but I don't want anyone to think he's like...buying my way through MIT.

But seriously, who wrote that? "Cumming"? Seriously?

* * *

To: Accidental Arachnid Boy  
From: Shuri  
Subject: Re: re: Too late

Uh, why would you need him to buy your way through MIT, weirdo?

_Peter had gotten a pretty good handle on trying to control his breathing. What was he thinking? This was such a dumb idea. Except it was amazing to have Tony Stark's arms wrapped around him. He really had meant to sleep on the floor…_

_That's when he felt Mr. Stark's erection against his ass. And then Peter froze. Maybe Mr. Stark didn't know. Maybe he was just asleep. But then Mr. Stark was rubbing his cock against Peter, and Peter couldn't help it. He came right then, through his PJ bottoms and onto the sheet._

_"Hey, it's okay," Mr. Stark whispered in his ear. "I can have that effect on people."_

Oof. That wasn't a mental picture I needed. Tbh, I assumed you wrote it because your crush is OBVIOUS.

* * *

To: Pretty Pretty Princess  
From: Peter  
Subject: Re: re: re: Too late

I DID NOT WRITE THAT. Ugh, now I can't become an RA next year. Great. I come to MIT. I try to just do my work and do well and get past being outed as Spider-Man. And then Tony shows up one weekend to make a speech and one thing leads to another and like yeah, it's a dream come true, but who even writes this stuff. WHY ARE YOU READING FANFICTION ANYWAY?

* * *

To: Accidental Arachnid Boy  
From: Shuri  
Subject: Re: re: re: re: Too late

Dude. You're fine. You should see the stuff people write about Tony and his bots.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
